User talk:Lidsim
¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Hi from the admin Ok, his time a word of praise. Thanks for your add-ons and edits on this WIKI. Our Asian chapters are very popular and it's hard to get verfied info because of language barriers. You have done many good contributions in the meantime and please excuse my critical comments at the beginning. Most of your edits have proven to be very helpful. I'm considering to take of (South) Korea from the Greylist as SIM cards seem to be quite openly available without any time restrictions (like they were imposed in the past) there. What do you think about it? Thanks again for your edits and keep on improving this database. Wolfbln (talk) 10:09, May 16, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Hi Wolfbln, I'd agree that S. Korea can be taken off the greylist (actually I didn't know that page existed until now!). It is reasonably easy to get a SIM card there now. Lidsim (talk) 10:42, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi again. I need your advice. Hello LIDSIM. I have taken off S.Korea from the Greylist. But it may be too early.... Today I got a complaint from ''Termini 3 ''on my Talk Page about our edits of his S.Korean edit: QUOTE I am Termini3 who edited the article about 'prepaid SIM in Korea' without permission a few days ago. I feel sorry about that, but when I found the 'edit' button in the article, I felt to be granted to do that. Still I have a question, "Can I edit the article?" There are still a lot to be corrected in the article. For example, the article says that "KT's prepaid product is called "olleh simple" and can be loaded from 4,000 to 50,000 won at retailers like 7-Eleven, CU, GS25 or By the Way." but this is not the fact. Olleh simple is the service name of prepaid service or KT, right! But if in convenience store, it is only for native Koreans and aliens with residence visa, not for travelers. And additional top up there? Absolutely impossible anywhere in CVS now. Check it out. As you know, kt itself deny to sell it in their desks in Incheon Airport. They don't want to treat it to travelers. Olleh SIMple for aliens seems available, I guess because you said that in the article, only in the global stores, 4 English and 4 Chinese in Seoul. So, here are very few travelers who enjoy kt prepaid SIM service, now in Korea. And...Linkkorea, EG SIM, Neo Kosim and kt Mmobile... I think the order must be reconsidered. Linkkorea and Neo Kosim is very, very small company here in Korea. The policy maker (Korean Government) doesn't know even the existence of such name. I heard that Linkkorea or Neo Kosim manages just only 1~2 offline channel to meet consumer and records hundreds of sales a month at most. But kt Mmobile and EG SIM, each has hundreds of various channel to sell the product all around Korea and records hundreds of sales "a day at least". And EG SIM is experiencing sharp declining in sales now, because the GS25, the only CVS that sells EG SIM, made a decision to retreat from Incheon Airport, this March, 2016. That's the story what's happening in Korean prepaid SIM market.That's the reason why I think that kt Mmobile must rank first after kt. (all 'kt' must expressed in small letter, because their slogan is that "Consumers first(capital letter), We second(small letter)") 15 days limitation was set by Korean Government Guideline who always worries register fraud. All other companies are scheduled to be guided to follow soon, I heard. I hope you feel free to comment to my replay. I want there can be some detailed investigation about the situation, and the article revised. Thank you very much... (END OF QUOTE) What's your reaction about this? ' '''There are many references on the internet to olleh Simple prepaid sold in their "global stores" to foreigners. I think we should mention the operator's brand first. The follow-up is no ranking, so I'm flexible. I mean this guy seems to push "his" provider. Incheon airport has good free WiFi and even the trains to downtown Seoul have WiFi for pay. So no need to buy a SIM at the airport. With the top-ups he may be right. But do convenience stores limit the top-ups to locals only? Do you really need to show an ID for a top-up??? ' 'The possible 15-days restriction policy for a SIM card (if implemented by all providers) will bring S.Korea definitively back to our GREYLIST, as it's a rather serious restriction. But I don't see it on other providers by now. ' '''I'm flexible about the order below kt olleh and to put "kt" in small letters as ''Termini 3 ''is so serious about their claim: '''all 'kt' must expressed in small letter, because their slogan is that "Consumers first(capital letter), We second(small letter)" '''The problem i've got with ''Termini 3 ''is that he really only likes to hype his product and disregards the rest. Although he may be right with one or two points, bút a "detailed investigation" looks different that just to change the order of the MVNOs. E.g. the problem with Termini's edit for me was NOT so much that "his" SIM has a 15-days limit, but the fact, the he doesn't mention it....you see. Any suggestions??? Thanks for a reply. Wolfbln (talk) 08:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Hi Wolfbln, That's really interesting. In general, I try to organize articles based on relevance to the audience, which in the case of this wiki is probably going to be mostly travellers going through Incheon airport. My own opinion is that if travelers don't mind doing the rental thing (and later return), the "Linkkorea" option is best for them (rental SIMs with the same Linkkorea rate is actually what the official KT desks in Incheon arrivals promote as of March 2016, and is very convenient - I think the KT desks don't sell SIM cards anymore, oddly enough - I've asked some friends to try to get a photo of options there now). Despite what Linkkorea section currently says, my experience is that you can walk up to the KT desk at the airport and in in the office in Myeongdong without prebooking. It's a little confusing though - at the KT desk in the airport they don't advertise the Linkkorea branding - maybe it's only for the online prebooking channel. Otherwise, EG seems like the next best option - it is widely available in tourist areas of Seoul, and also at the Airport at the AREX desk (though less convenient than the KT desks in the arrivals hall). To be honest, I'd never heard of Mmobile in the time I spent in Korea. Maybe they don't market to foreigners. - top-ups: I never did a top-up at a convenience store. KT stores are everywhere, I so I just walked into those shops and did it there. I don't remember if they wanted an ID. I'm a foreigner, so it's not restricted to locals. I don't think it's really a problem; I wouldn't take Termini's word at face value. - 15-day policy - again, I wouldn't trust Termini's word alone. Let's wait and see if we can verify this anywhere else. - KT capitalization - I see it capitalized both ways. A quick Google search shows it being done both ways officially. I don't understand Termini's explanation here. I think it's clearer to readers when KT is capitalized, though. I don't see any reason to promote Mmobile at this time. However, it might be worth demoting the "KT olleh prepaid SIM card" - it's actually difficult for foreigners to get due to the language barrier. You can get it at Global stores, but there aren't that many of them (especially since the KT desks at the airport aren't selling it now). You can also get it at any KT store (and there are tons of them), but you'll have to struggle with the language to try to get the sales people to sell you one (it's really far more difficult than it should be). Lidsim (talk) 15:08, May 17, 2016 (UTC) reply to your mention... Hello, Lidsim, I am Termini3. Let me say something about your comments. I don't have any bad emotion for you at all and just want to share facts and opinions with you. 1) You said that I seem to push "my" provider... There was no information about kt Mmobile prepaid SIM card before I mention about the products, even they were the only products available in the CVS in the Korean major 4 international airport from this April 2016. So, I thought that the information in wikia was out-dated and had to be revised. Naturally I underlined the products that were not introduced till then to set the balance. And I just want to describe their growing market position as actual situation. 2) You said that there's no need to buy a SIM at the airport... I don't agree with your opinion. It's very hard for travelers to buy a prepaid SIM downtown except in CVSs in Korea. (Of course, CVSs is kt Mmobile world.) As you know, post paid subscriber penetrations in Korea is 95% and there are very few prepaid solution even for Koreans. Over 80% (at least) of the prepaid SIM sales for travelers occurs in the Airports, now. 3) CVSs never provide KT olleh SIMple top-up service now. That's not limitation problem. Koreans can buy olleh SIMple in CVSs, but even they can not add top up in CVSs. kt and CVSs have no relationships in top up service. Travelers who use kt olleh SIMple, if any, must go to olleh store to top up. As you know, in Most of the olleh stores, English communication is so hard and they are to go "kt plaza" (a few directly owned store by kt) 4) small letter 'kt' issue please check " http://www.kt.com/pr/ci.jsp " if you can read Korean. But I am not so serious as you mentioned. It's only just another information. 5) no reporting about 15 days limit I did not hide the flaws and as you did, you could easily find it out through the page I mentioned. I just thought that it was not so important aspect to mention in information summary because there were no mention about tenure in others. I don't think I shoud have mentioned all the information in flaw to pretend to be a innocent reviewer. Welcome for any replay. Thank you. Korea (South) Hi Lidsim. Unfortunately, we had some vandalism on the S. Korea page. I now have lifted protection for registered users like you. Please go ahead with your changes as described. They make sense to me. Thanks for editing. Wolfbln (talk) 08:58, November 22, 2016 (UTC) (admin)